Phil Is Not On Fire
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil go fall asleep straight after filming Phil Is Not On Fire 5, they even left their cat whiskers on.


"Phil, do the sexy end screen dance." Dan read off of the laptop. Dan laughed at the question.

It was finally the day that Dan and Phil were filming for Phil Is Not On Fire 5. They had been waiting to do this just as long as their viewers had. It was such a fun little tradition that they did. They loved making little videos like these, where they could just sit down and answer questions and act a little goofy and childish with each other. They usually never got to make videos like this.

But now they were just nearly finished with filming their video. They only had one question left. Both Dan and Phil were tired and exhausted. They had been answering questions all day and doing goofy things. As much as Dan loved filming this, he couldn't wait to curl up in bed and just sleep.

Phil laughed when he heard what Dan had read out.

"Well, I'm in the right place. Are you ready?" Phil asked as he got into position.

"And you're wearing my costume. Okay, go…" Dan told Phil.

"It's the awkward, sexy end screen dance." Phil sang as he started swaying his hips. Dan laughed at him as he watched him. "If you wanna check out Dan's videos you can click on his face right here…" Phil began to say.

"Hi." Dan said as he held up a hand to the camera.

"And if you wanna subscribe to me then you can click in this area…" Phil said as he moved his hands around in front of him as he continued to sway his hips.

"I'm not gonna point over there." Dan said. He shook his head.

"Don't be shy! Click away…" Phil moved his hips forward.

"No, no, no!" Dan shouted. "Not towards the camera!"

"Okay, I'm learning…" Phil said calmly. "Sexy…" Dan went into laughter.

"Okay, I can't do it anymore." Phil said before he flopped onto the bed, on his stomach.

"Okay, I'm bailing! I'm bailing!" Dan shook his head.

"Okay…I think that's enough filming for today. It's almost midnight." Phil said as he sat up.

"Thank God." Dan said. "As much as fun as all of this is…I'm so tired." Phil laughed.

"Tell me about it." Phil let out a yawn. "We never had any dinner actually. I hadn't noticed that we filmed all day...Dan, do you want to get something to eat first?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. Dan shook his head.

"Nah, I'm alright." Dan replied. "I can live one day without dinner."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear you say that…With the way you love your food and everything." Phil joked. Dan laughed and pushed him playfully. "Alright. I'm going to get changed and then we can go to bed." Phil said. Dan nodded. Phil reached over and kissed Dan. Dan smiled as he watched Phil stand up from the bed. Phil walked over to his dresser and pulled out some PJ's. Dan lay down on his back and pulled out his phone. He let out a yawn as he logged onto twitter and started browsing through his timeline for a few seconds. Dan's eyes kept closing on him. He was so tired. He didn't think he would be this tired after filming for Phil Is Not On Fire. Dan didn't want to stay awake any longer. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake.

Phil had just finished putting his PJ's on. Phil turned and looked over at Dan. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that Dan had already fallen asleep with his phone still in his hands. Phil reached over and grabbed his phone from his dresser. He turned and the he quickly took a picture of Dan. Phil smiled as he looked at the picture. Phil climbed onto the bed. He crawled over to Dan. He bit his lip as he stared at him for a few seconds.

"Dan?" Phil asked out loud. He reached over and gently shook him a few times. Dan blinked a few times before his eyes finally opened again. He glanced over at Phil. Phil chuckled. "Hey, sleepyhead." Phil said. "I turned away for a minute and you fell asleep on me." Phil whispered. Dan smiled.

"Sorry." He said. He let out a yawn.

"Do you not want to get changed before we go to bed?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just…I just want to fall asleep. Right here." Dan mumbled. Phil laughed at him. He couldn't help but notice how adorable Dan was when he was sleepy like this. "Alright…Get under the covers." Dan sat up and then he crawled under the covers. He moved closer to Phil. Phil reached over and then he turned off the lights. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Phil glanced down at Dan.

"We still have our cat whiskers on." Phil whispered. Dan giggled and hid his face in Phil's chest. Phil laughed.


End file.
